This invention relates to a method for photographing the female cervix for diagnostic and treatment purposes. Prior art devices for this purpose utilize complex specialized equipment and must generally be operated by one specially trained in photographic techniques. In addition to the elaborate photographic equipment required, cervical photography utilizing the present day equipment results in a photograph illustrating not only the cervix, but other parts of the genital area including pubic hair, the vaginal wall, etc., rendering interpretation of the photographs difficult. Because of variations in the object and image distances, the resulting photographs are not consistent and are of an enlarged or reduced size. Measurements of lesions or other abnormalities taken from these photographs thus, are not accurately representative. Subsequent photographs taken to follow the progress of treatment cannot accurately be compared to the first photograph to determine effectiveness of treatment and the like.